


i_already_regret_this.jpg

by the_foxiest_box



Series: HSWC Bonus Round #1 fills [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonus Round #1, F/M, HSWC, Pesterlog, pesterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Remember when Jade found out about Dave's secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i_already_regret_this.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the bonus round. UoU

GG: what???  
TG: oculocutaneous albinism  
TG: type 2  
GG: how do you even pronounce that!   
TG: beats me  
TG: but that's not my problem  
TG: i mean the doctors primarily thought it was oca2  
TG: but my skin wasn't burning off my body and my eyesight is just fine  
TG: "welp guess it isnt this life threatening disease"  
TG: "well then what is it doctor"  
TG: "lol beats me lets settle with ocular iron deficiency for now"  
GG: wow!   
GG: i'm glad you're not going to die, though!!   
GG: i got kind of worried for a second. :(   
TG: yeah thats definitely not a thing  
TG: the whole world would know if i was going to die  
TG: the downfall of someone as awesome as me wouldnt go unnoticed  
GG: phew! :o  
GG: so they really don't know what's wrong?   
TG: not a clue  
TG: one of those bastards claimed they actually had pigmentation   
TG: said they were "too deep of a red to no not be pigmented"  
TG: whatever the fuck that means  
TG: i guess theyre darker than what would be considered "albino"  
TG: in which case there would be an iron *over-efficiency*  
TG: i dont even know what those weasels even thought they were doing  
GG: well what do you think is wrong?   
TG: nothing  
TG: nothing at all  
TG: after all bad things just dont happen to me  
GG: :oo  
TG: bad luck is afraid of me even  
GG: cuz you're sooo cool?? ;)   
TG: precisely  
TG: youre spot on  
GG: YESSSS! <3  
GG: oh, and if it isn't too much to ask...   
TG: shoot  
GG: i wanna see your eyes!!   
GG: can you pretty please send me a picture!   
TG: what  
TG: no  
TG: hell no  
TG: hell fucking no  
GG: awwwwwwwwwww!! D:   
GG: but daaaaaave!   
TG: absolutely not  
GG: okay, then why not?   
TG: oh i dont know  
TG: maybe i dont want to frighten you  
GG: ??   
TG:   
TG: i mean fuck  
TG: yeah theyre the doppest shit   
TG: i dont want to overwhelm you with their awesomeness   
GG: i don't buy it.   
GG: you don't like your eyes don't you? :(   
TG: psh no  
TG: where did you learn that  
TG: bird school which is for birds   
TG: hahahaha thats cute jade  
GG: :\   
GG: so if they're so awesome, then why don't you want me to see them?   
TG: i just said  
TG: youd be too overwhelmed by the sheer awesomeness  
GG: i think i can handle it!!   
TG: no  
GG: yes  
TG: no  
GG: yes!   
TG: no  
GG: YES!!   
TG: fuck no  
GG: you're so mean! :(   
GG: i'll send you a picture of my eyes if you show me yours!   
TG:   
TG: you will  
GG: yes!   
TG: fine hang on  
GG: jeez if i knew it'd be that easy i would have said that ages ago. :\   
TG: [IMG file: i_already_regret_this.jpg]   
GG:   
GG: dave,   
TG: sorry  
GG: your eyes are...   
GG: ... GORGEOUS!! <3  
TG: are you joking  
GG: of course not!   
GG: i've never seen anything like that before! never in any pictures!   
TG: are you serious  
TG: are you sure were talking about the same image  
GG: see, i told you you didn't like your eyes. :(   
TG: fuck you  
TG: besides  
TG: wheres your end of the bargain  
GG: right!   
GG:  [IMG file: hi_dave!!<3.jpg]   
GG: there's nothing special about them, though.   
GG: they're just green.   
GG: as far as i know, that's normal!   
TG: holy shit  
GG: what??   
TG: that is not green  
GG: ????   
TG: thats like  
TG: lime  
TG: thats not as normal as just "green"  
GG: it's not??? D:   
TG: no no its not bad  
TG: theyre really neat  
TG: actually  
GG: awwww! <3  
GG: thanks, dave!!   
TG: yeah yeah  
TG: maybe ectobiology just messed up all of our eyes  
TG: kinda cool i guess  
GG: SOOO cool!   
TG: the coolest  
GG: if that's the case, now i wanna see john and rose's eyes!! :o  
GG: i wonder if they have really neat irises too!   
TG: i don't think that's a good idea  
GG: too bad, i'm going to anyway! >:P  
TG: jade no

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

TG: jade youre an idiot  
TG:   
TG: 3>  
TG: fuck  
TG: *<3  



End file.
